<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La vida puede surgir de la muerte by KatherineDiBello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641054">La vida puede surgir de la muerte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineDiBello/pseuds/KatherineDiBello'>KatherineDiBello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forbidden Love, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineDiBello/pseuds/KatherineDiBello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los años pasaron y ahora Sadie Kane está en su último año de universidad. Con un futuro prometedor, ella siente que no termina de encajar en ningún lado. La vida da un vuelco cuando se queda embarazada del dios Anubis. ¿Qué pasará ahora?</p><p>Nota: decidí hacer un pequeño cambio a la historia de forma que Anubis nunca se funde con Walt,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anubis/Sadie Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I<br/>Era pasada la tarde cuando Sadie volvió a la Casa de Brooklyn después de la universidad. Había sido un día duro, con los profesores exigiendo más de lo habitual, y los amigos comportándose de una forma extraña. No era que a ella le preocupara eso último; tenía un par de buenas amigas, pero después de conocer lo que verdaderamente era (una maga) siempre le había costado un poco más de trabajo adaptarse a las personas de su edad. <br/>Sadie podría haber sido la chica más popular de la universidad si hubiese querido: tenía el cabello acaramelado y sedoso, en el que todavía relucía una brillante mecha de color, lucía una esbelta figura y tenía un automóvil para dar envidia. Pero, en realidad, Sadie no era, ni de lejos, popular. En realidad, solía relegarse a sí misma, poner una barrera emocional entre ella y cualquier otra persona, porque, ¿quién podría de verdad entenderla? Su vida nunca sería como la de los demás. <br/>Aquello pensaba esa tarde mientras bajaba el volumen de la radio y apagaba el auto. Entró a la casa y fue recibida con el ruido habitual: estaban en plena cena. Cuando Sadie entró al comedor se le calentó el corazón. Quizá jamás lo admitiría, pero a pesar de las cosas que sabía que perdía al ser lo que era, siempre habría más valor en las que tenía: una familia, amigos que conocían en carne propia lo que implicaba llevar la sangre de los faraones, y su propio poder.<br/>Y sin poder evitarlo el corazón le dio un brinco cuando en su mente vio un par de ojos profundamente antiguos…<br/>—Qué bueno que llegas, Sadie. Ven, siéntate y ahora te sirvo —la voz de Zia la sacó de sus pensamientos, regresándola a la ruidosa realidad de la mesa. <br/>—Gracias, hola a todos.<br/>Ya estaban todos ahí, se fijó. Los iniciados más jóvenes, y sus viejos amigos: Jaz, Cleo, Julian, Walt… desvió su mirada antes de que sus ojos se encontraran. Durante su juventud habían estado algo así como interesados en el otros, pero no funcionó, porque Sadie siempre volvía a él… a Anubis. <br/>Pensar el nombre hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. <br/>La animada charla en la mesa era sobre un partido de baloncesto que al parecer había tenido lugar un par de horas antes. Como Carter ya no estaba en la universidad, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para estar en la Casa de Brooklyn, y aunque pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en su estudio mirando pergaminos tan antiguos que podían deshacerse con sólo verlos, Sadie a veces lo envidiaba un poco. Ya había terminado su carrera, llevaba un par de meses casado con Zia y parecía tan feliz que incluso la hacía sentirse culpable de tener algún sentimiento que no fuera completa felicidad por él. El problema es que Sadie no terminaba de encontrar su lugar, quería encajar y sentirse una pieza necesaria en algún rompecabezas, pero no sabía siquiera en cuál. <br/>Zia dejó el plato de carne asada caliente frente a ella y le sonrió. Finalmente, Sadie decidió salir de sus cavilaciones. Sí, había tenido un día largo, pero era necesario dejarlo atrás. Se enderezó y compuso una sonrisa mientras pellizcaba su carne con el tenedor. <br/>—¿Qué tal tu día, Sadie? —preguntó Carter, dedicándole una cariñosa mirada. <br/>Sadie tuvo ganas de golpearlo. <br/>—Honestamente no he tenido ni un minuto de descanso —contestó ella, sirviéndose limonada—. ¿Y qué cuentan ustedes?<br/>Entonces un emocionado Felix pasó a relatarle la hazaña matutina de cómo Keops había decidido perseguir a una docena de sus pingüinos. En algún momento de la conversación ella perdió el hilo, aunque nadie pareció darse cuenta. Recogieron los platos, los lavaron, y todo el mundo se dispersó a sus respectivas actividades. Sadie lidió con sus tareas de la universidad, con sus deberes como maga e incluso tuvo tiempo para ver una película con Alyssa, Jaz y Cleo. <br/>Habían crecido tanto, todos… Sadie se sorprendió de pronto al darse cuenta de que ya no eran las mismas chicas adolescentes, sino jóvenes a nada de convertirse en mujeres adultas. Cuando aquello se le pasó por la mente, casi escuchó la voz de su hermano Carter diciéndole cómo estaba madurando. Aquello la asustó y molestó en igual forma. <br/>Finalmente llegó el momento del día que más esperaba. Ella siempre sabía cuando él iba a venir. Anubis trataba de poner cada segundo de su tiempo libre en ella, pero había días en los que simplemente no podía… sin embargo, en los días en que Sadie estaba agobiada, cansada o estresada, él siempre, siempre llegaba. <br/>Sadie sintió cuando él llegó, pese a que estaba duchándose. Cambiaba el aire, lo llenaba de una ligereza suya. Cuando ella salió de la ducha, ya incluso con el cabello seco, Anubis la besó con suavidad. Ella gimió en respuesta. Sentía sus manos en las caderas, sobre la bata, sentía el ligero temblor del deseo contenido. <br/>—Esperé todo el día para este momento —le dijo, a modo de saludo. Y Anubis ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y sonrió. <br/>—Nunca fallaré, Sadie—le dijo, y luego añadió—: ¿Tan mal estuvo?<br/>Ella se movió para poner un poco de música en su reproductor y luego se dejó caer en la cama.<br/>—En este año hay más presión que nunca, los profesores no dejan pasar una y yo… yo ¡no soy Carter! Parece que todos lo esperan, que sea como él. Siento que me pierdo a mí misma —soltó. Anubis ya se había acomodado a su lado, ambos acostados de espaldas y mirando hacia la decoración del techo: unos preciosos jeroglíficos de colores que habían pintado los iniciados más jóvenes para ella. <br/>—Tú siempre has sabido quién eres, no hay modo de que te pierdas —le aseguró él. <br/>Y aunque sólo eran palabras, ella se sintió mejor. <br/>—Es parte de lo que siempre he amado de ti —continuó Anubis—. Estoy seguro de que pronto también ellos lo verán.<br/>Sadie lo besó, sintiendo el estómago como en una montaña rusa. Sus piernas se volvieron gelatina cuando él puso su mano en su cintura, y luego en sus muslos, y después ya no supo quién tocó a quién.<br/>Sadie lo amaba con locura, y aquella era otra parte de sí misma que se veía obligada a negar. No podía salir y gritar a los cuatro vientos cuánto lo amaba, porque, al final de todo, él era un dios. Sadie se derretía en sus brazos y se sentía fuerte y protegida, y se sentía agradecida y anhelante. <br/>Pero en ese momento no se avergonzaba. Para ella, era pura luz. <br/>Ella tocó su cuello, besó la línea de su pecho y suspiró cuando Anubis la giró para estar sobre ella. La bata desapareció, él enterró la mano con suavidad en su cabello acaramelado y después se enterró a sí mismo en ella, para hacerla sentir el amor, para calmar el deseo, para que Sadie siguiera soltando suspiros agitados. <br/>En todos sus años, en todos sus siglos, él no se había enamorado. Sadie era especial, era una explosión de color y de energía, y de voluntad firme. <br/>Mientras estaba con ella él se sentía tan humano, y tan vivo, pero cuando los dos encontraron el punto máximo del amor (cuerpos sudados, las manos entrelazadas y las bocas buscándose mutuamente), Anubis se sintió inesperadamente feliz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>II<br/>Al día siguiente Sadie se despertó con tanta vitalidad que alguien habría pensado que le habían inyectado una seria dosis de algo energético. Sentía ligeras las extremidades, cantó en el baño mientras se duchaba de nuevo y contempló su reflejo, muy satisfecha con sus bonitos ojos y labios. Anubis se había ido en algún punto de la noche, depositando un beso suave en su frente antes de marcharse. <br/>Finalmente bajó a desayunar, estirándose y decidida a hacer un poco de entrenamiento mágico antes de ir a la universidad. Carter se la quedó viendo cuando le arrebató su almuerzo. <br/>—¿Y ahora qué mosco te ha picado? —le preguntó. <br/>—Buenos días —contestó ella. <br/>A decir verdad hacía un par de meses que Sadie no era la misma de siempre. De pronto la veía como ida, tan pensativa que ni ella misma se daba cuenta, o luego siempre molesta. Esa mañana, sin embargo, Carter vio en sus ojos un brillo inusual y casi pudo sentir la primavera floreciendo en ella cuando su cabello acaramelado se agitó con la brisa. <br/>Carter compartió una mirada sospechosa con Zia. Incluso Jaz, que tenía la cuchara llena de cereal a medio camino entre el plato y la boca, se la quedó viendo. <br/>—¿Se me ha olvidado lavarme la baba? —soltó Sadie, enarcando una ceja burlona, y todos volvieron sus miradas a otro lugar. <br/>—Es que hace mucho que no ponías esa cara —comentó Zia, y Sadie la miró sonriendo. Entonces Carter vio en el rostro de su esposa la expresión que solía poner cuando comprendía algo y se preguntó de qué se estaba perdiendo. <br/>—Intenta venir lo más pronto posible después de clases —le pidió entonces, deseando que la repentina incomodidad se esfumara—. Hoy tenemos que hacer el informe de actividades del Nomo. <br/>Sadie suspiró. <br/>—De acuerdo.<br/>Cuando se levantó y se fue, Carter no pudo evitar preguntarse si había algo que no le estuviera diciendo. </p><p>Anubis no tuvo mucho tiempo para volver durante la semana siguiente, ni durante el mes que le siguió, en realidad. A veces se le aparecía a Sadie en alguna aula vacía de la universidad, y a veces tan sólo encontraba ella algún pequeño regalo en su habitación cuando volvía de su ajetreado día: estos últimos no eran grandes ramos de flores, ni chocolates envinados, solían ser pequeñas cosas que a ella le gustaban particularmente, como un brote de bugambilia morada o su chaqueta negra; cosas que gritaban a voces que, aunque no había podido verla en ese momento, siempre la llevaba en su mente. <br/>La única persona que sabía que Sadie aún mantenía una relación con Anubis era Jaz. Por eso, cuando la tarde del primer sábado en que Sadie pudo relajarse se topó con Walt en el pasillo de las habitaciones, después de sonrojarse furiosamente al notar la mirada de él sobre la chaqueta negra, corrió directo con su amiga. <br/>Jaz la saludó antes de que ella se sentara y echara un gemido que tenía lo suyo de frustración. Estaban en la terraza, frente a la piscina, y el viento frío de la noche le enfrió la piel.<br/>—Desearía que las cosas dejasen de ser así de incómodas —suspiró.<br/>Jaz apretó los labios en un gesto de resignación. <br/>—Sadie, ¿cómo te sentirías al darte cuenta de que Anubis no puede olvidar a otra mortal? Pues es lo que sintió Walt…solo que al revés. Es difícil para él, supongo. Dale tiempo. <br/>Sadie sabía que Jaz tenía razón, pero era tan duro. Se sentía terriblemente mal por cómo había fallado colosalmente al intentar amarlo, al intentar dejar las cosas lo más simple posibles. Pero Walt siempre había sabido que su corazón estaba en otro lugar, que incluso antes de él, su corazón ya había sido dado…<br/>—Anda, vayamos por un par de hamburguesas y patatas fritas, ¿te parece?<br/>A Sadie esas palabras le parecieron la gloria. Se estiró y notó que otro de esos molestos calambres le recorría el vientre. No le tomó tanta importancia, aunque sí que frunció el ceño. No era la primera vez que lo sentía, solía tenerlos cuando llegaba su periodo; pero esta vez habían sido frecuentes por algo más de cuatro días. Una idea fugaz se le pasó por la mente, pero no logró hacer la conexión. <br/>—Sadie, ¿estás bien?<br/>—Perfectamente. Vamos por ello. <br/>Se metieron en el auto y condujeron hasta el restaurante de comida rápida más cercano, que era de donde solían tener la mayoría de los almuerzos hacía un par de años, antes de que Zia y Carter se casaran y decidieran tratar a todos los miembros del Nomo como hijos propios, lo cual incluía cenas hechas en casa. <br/>Estacionaron, se metieron y pidieron cada quien una buena orden de patatas, dos hamburguesas y bebidas. Hacía tanto que no hacían esto: charlar entre chicas, disfrutar de un tiempo como jóvenes normales… y las patatas estaban deliciosas, crujientes y saladas. <br/>Jaz le estaba contando sobre un chico que había conocido en la universidad cuando Sadie perdió el hilo de la conversación. Acababa de morder una patata y ésta le supo de repente como rancia y extraña. Fue como si el sabor le inundara la boca y después los sentidos y, por todos los dioses egipcios, necesitaba vomitar. <br/>No reaccionó hasta el momento en que se encontró vomitando en el váter del restaurante. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Escuchó pasos apresurados detrás de ella y luego la voz de Jaz. <br/>—Sadie, Sadie, ¿qué pasó?<br/>Cuando decidió que su estómago se sentía lo suficientemente bien salió, trató de enjuagarse la boca con un poco de agua del grifo y encaró a Jaz. <br/>—Mi patata estaba rancia, lo lamento. <br/>Jaz la miró con seriedad, le tomó el brazo, y trató de hablar con tranquilidad. <br/>—Sadie, soy sanadora. Siento que hay algo distinto en ti, pero no se parece a la enfermedad. Simplemente es algo…diferente. <br/>Sadie la miró. Había querido contarle a Jaz lo sucedido con Anubis, pero siempre parecía haber gente alrededor. Ahora sentía que las palabras no le salían, ya había formulado una hipótesis en su mente, pero… si era verdad, si lo que se imaginaba era cierto, ¿cómo la verían?<br/>El pequeño episodio había roto la comodidad flotante de la noche, y ahora Jaz conducía el auto de vuelta a casa. Sadie pensó en cómo la había apoyado siempre, en el lazo fuerte de amistad que sentía con ella. No quería mentirle, no quería ocultarle cosas. No después de sentirse tan sola durante tanto tiempo. También pensó en Anubis. Su mente y su corazón se derritieron ante ese pensamiento. <br/>—Quizá, um, es posible que… que yo…—tragó saliva. <br/>—Que estés embarazada— terminó Jaz por ella. <br/>Sadie no se atrevió mirarla. No sabía si había furia en su voz, o miedo o decepción, o repulsión. <br/>Jaz suspiró. <br/>—Sadie, es él, ¿verdad? Es de Anubis. <br/>Ella asintió. <br/>—En realidad supongo que debería de asegurarme de que… lo estoy. No lo había pensado hasta ahora. <br/>Un escalofrío la recorrió. Embarazada. Embarazada del dios de la muerte. En su último año de universidad. No sabía exactamente si tenía miedo. <br/>—Puedo ayudarte con eso —soltó Jaz, resuelta—. Hay un hechizo que he estado practicando últimamente. Creí que… creí que todas estábamos creciendo tan de prisa, y con Zia y Carter casados, era cuestión de tiempo. <br/>Estacionaron el auto, entraron como un rayo en la Gran Sala y pasaron de largo a Carter y Felix. Se introdujeron en la biblioteca, buscando privacidad. Jaz preparó lo necesario y se concentró en el hechizo. Sadie cerró los ojos. No quería pensar, pero al mismo tiempo mil pensamientos se agolparon en su mente, tampoco era que los entendiera, sólo sentía el corazón martillear dentro del pecho y de pronto sintió un calor lleno de ternura en el vientre. Abrió los ojos. Jaz la miraba con sorpresa y algo de emoción. <br/>—Sadie, estás embarazada. <br/>Ella sintió como si le quitaran un peso invisible de los hombros. ¿Debía sonreír, debía llorar o aterrarse? No había madre o padre que la reprendieran, pero estaba Carter, y Zia, y todas las personas que le importaban, y sin embargo… ¿no era demasiado joven, en todo caso? Pero esta es una parte de Anubis, se dijo, una parte de él en ti. No había dudas en su corazón, descubrió. No había “¿y si él se va? ¿y si no soy suficientemente buena para esto?” Sadie siempre había sido determinada. Sabía que él la amaba, y sabía que, por este niño, ella haría lo que fuera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anubis no habría podido decir cuál fue el momento exacto en que se enamoró de Sadie. Podría haber sido desde el segundo en que la vio por primera vez, o quizá hasta la segunda, o la tercera vez, que se encontró con ella. Había sido muy extraño descubrirlo: como si después de toda una vida de letargo hubiese despertado de golpe para darse cuenta de que una sensación extraña, como un dolorcillo anhelante, se había instalado en su corazón. <br/>Por supuesto que no pudo nombrar la sensación. Después de todo, ¿cómo se nombra algo que hasta el momento había sido desconocido?<br/>Anubis siempre había sido una especie de proscrito entre los dioses, extraño y solitario, joven… y un poco abandonado. Se había acostumbrado a vivir únicamente con su propia compañía, y nunca, lo que se dice nunca, había extrañado a alguien. <br/>Pero no pudo evitarlo. Sus ojos azules, en su cabello sedoso y acaramelado y en su energía y vitalidad… Sadie Kane era tan opuesta a él que no podía imaginar por qué era que su corazón, de entre tantas personas, de entre tantos lugares y épocas, la había escogido a ella.<br/>Él amaba los días en que la veía. Aquel domingo él había tenido la sensación de que Sadie lo necesitaba, de que había sido uno de esos días en los que ella sólo deseaba la noche. Y cuando la oscuridad llegó, él apareció en su habitación. Sadie estaba sentada en un extremo de la cama, con las piernas recogidas y los brazos alrededor de las rodillas. Anubis ladeó la cabeza. Le preocupaba, últimamente la notaba tan distraída…<br/>—Hola, Sadie. <br/>Ella se volvió y una sonrisa muy grande y confiada se le dibujó en el rostro. Anubis exhaló un aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. <br/>—Ya empezaba a pensar que no ibas a venir, hombre chacal—le dijo ella. Cuando era más joven solía ponerle todo tipo de apodos, desde “niño muerte” hasta “chico del papel sanitario”. Ahora solía llamarlo así, como si ella quisiera sentir que crecían al mismo tiempo. Pero Anubis… él ya era una fuerza antiquísima. Y aún así, mira lo que te hace una chica de veintiún años, pensó: de nuevo sentía que las manos le temblaban con el deseo contenido de tocarla. <br/>—Qué graciosa—contestó, sentándose en la cama junto a ella. La abrazó y le besó el cabello, aspirando su olor a chicle y magia, una combinación que él sólo podría definir como “Sadie”. —Te sentí angustiada. Has tenido algo de eso últimamente. ¿Qué es?<br/>La sintió suspirar. Entonces ella se movió de su agarre, se posicionó frente a él y lo miró con esos ojos tan azules que no lo dejaban escapar. <br/>—Anubis, hay algo que tengo que decirte ——ella tomó aire. Anubis podría decir que estaba nerviosa, por cómo sonaba su corazón a través de su pecho, algo que sólo él podía percibir—. Estoy embarazada.<br/>Él sintió cómo le sacaban el aire, cómo su propia energía comenzaba a fluir en descontrol y finalmente volvió a la realidad al ver temblar el labio de Sadie. <br/>—¿Vamos a tener un cachorro? —preguntó Anubis en un susurro. <br/>Sadie sonrió de lado. <br/>—Un bebé, hombre chacal—ella le golpeó el brazo quizá un poco más fuerte de lo que habría querido, pero Anubis apenas sintió el pinchazo. La sujetó y le plantó un beso directo en los labios, en la nariz, en la frente y donde pudo. Él jamás había sido así de cariñoso. Nunca habría… pero era Sadie. La irritante y preciosa Sadie Kane, y ahora también un cachorro. <br/>Un doloroso pensamiento pasó por su mente. Si el cachorro era mortal, como ella… ya había sido suficientemente malo aceptar que algún día ella se iría, que su vida era fugaz como una noche. No pienses en eso, Anubis. No ahora que su vida está empezando. Él miró el vientre de Sadie, plano. Ella le sonrió. <br/>—Aún no se notará, Anubis. No hasta dentro de un par de meses— entonces su rostro se crispó de preocupación. —Sé que no todo será alegría. Shu nos lo advirtió y decidimos no hacer caso. Ahora todo se complicará. Además…tengo un poco de miedo. <br/>Anubis ladeó la cabeza, consternado. <br/>—¿Por qué tendrías miedo? Hace mucho deberíamos haber tenido al cachorro, Sadie.<br/>Ella negó tristemente. <br/>—No es tan fácil. No sé cómo habrá sido en el antiguo Egipto, Anubis, pero en esta época soy demasiado joven para un hijo. Además —su labio tembló, ella tragó y cerró los ojos—. Yo crecí sin una madre. Al principio pensé que todo sería natural, pero después…<br/>—Sadie, el espíritu de Isis estuvo en ti una vez. Ella es la mejor madre que jamás conocí. Si estás bendecida por ella, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. <br/>Eso pareció relajarla un poco. <br/>—No se lo he dicho a Carter. Sólo Jaz lo sabe, ella me ayudó a descubrirlo—luego sus suaves manos tomaron con suavidad sus mejillas y Anubis se sintió estremecer. —Estoy feliz, pero yo… vas a estar conmigo, ¿verdad?<br/>Ella lo sabía, pero algo en su rostro le dijo a Anubis que escucharlo quitaría todos sus temores. <br/>—Voy a estar contigo, Sadie. Y ni siquiera los dioses lo impedirán. <br/>Sadie se desplomó sobre su cama, riendo. <br/>—Qué bueno, porque si no tendría que golpearte. Me habrías irritado mucho. <br/>Anubis se echó a reír, dichoso. Buscó sus labios para besarla, sintiéndola cálida bajo su cuerpo. Dioses de Egipto, él la amaba de verdad. Muchísimo. Tanto que sentía que el corazón le reventaría. Casi sintió que una chispa les brotaba cuando sus labios se tocaron, ella pegó su cuerpo al suyo, anhelante, y Anubis estuvo feliz de complacerla recorriendo sus costillas con la punta de sus dedos, apenas el toque suficiente para hacerla temblar. Si Sadie Kane había sido una chica encantadora cuando era adolescente, se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer hermosa frente a sus ojos. Anubis estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Dejó que sus instintos se hicieran cargo para amarla. </p><p>Sadie despertó feliz. Recordó la noche anterior y sintió cómo se le dibujaba una sonrisa. Dioses… en el ridículo caso de que le hubiese quedado alguna duda, ahora estaba claro que Anubis era un dios. Inmediatamente sintió su cuerpo encenderse. Suspiró y se puso una mano en el vientre. Era curioso, pero ahí donde antes había sentido soledad cuando Anubis se iba después de sus encuentros, ahora sentía su compañía constante, como una certeza en su corazón. <br/>—Vamos, cachorro— dijo— deberíamos conseguir algo para el desayuno. <br/>Se descubrió a sí misma usando ese lindo apodo que Anubis le había puesto. Se duchó, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina. Jaz, Cleo y Alyssa estaban ahí, preparando emparedados. Sadie podía escuchar a Zia y Carter en el comedor. <br/>—Buenos días.<br/>Las chicas regresaron su saludo y ella se topó con la mirada de Jaz. Ella alzó una ceja y Sadie se dio cuenta de que su mano aún estaba sobre su vientre. La bajó de prisa y trató de disimular. <br/>—Qué hambre tengo— se quejó. Luego se dio cuenta de que aquella probablemente tampoco sería una buena forma de disimular. <br/>—Estamos haciendo emparedados para todos. Estarán listos en un minuto— dijo Cleo. —Estábamos planeando una ida al centro comercial para ver alguna peli en la tarde. ¿Quieres ir?<br/>—Por supuesto— dijo Sadie, mordiendo una manzana.<br/>Desayunaron en el comedor, y Sadie se descubrió rehuyendo la mirada de Carter. Se sentía culpable. No le gustaba ocultarle cosas. Es decir… se habían vuelto realmente cercanos. ¿Qué más cuando eran la única familia de sangre que tenían? Ella quería decírselo, más que a nadie, pero… aquél no era el momento. <br/>Sadie se apresuro a ir a clases. Trató de concentrar su mente en el estudio, pero se encontró pensando con más frecuencia de la usual en Anubis (después de todo, cuando uno está estudiando un grado en estudios mitológicos, uno debe pensar en dioses, ¿no?). Después, sucedió lo inevitable. Acababan de salir para el almuerzo y ella caminaba junto a su amiga Lacy a través del jardín cuando sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco y todo lo que quería hacer era vomitar. No supo cómo había llegado al sanitario, pero de una u otra forma había logrado evitar un espectáculo por demás desagradable. Ella se enjuagó la boca y trató de enviar pensamientos tranquilizadores a su cuerpo. Quizá tendría que recurrir a algún hechizo, o alguna poción. <br/>Después de eso le fue imposible concentrarse, así que decidió volver a casa. Había estado pensando en practicar un poco su magia, pero cuando captó el olor del delicioso falafel que preparaba Zia, su mente se borró de todo pensamiento. Fue a la cocina, vio el platón lleno de bolitas verdes y deliciosas, y decidió que no se notaría mucho si tomaba una o dos. <br/>—Realmente espero que no tengas gustos extraños, cachorro. No soportaría tener que comer cosas asquerosas. Realmente no sé lo que a mi me gustaba cuando mamá me esperaba… —se perdió en sus pensamientos. Se sentía realmente cómoda hablándole. Entonces una voz la sobresaltó. <br/>—¿Sadie? —ella se giró. Carter la veía desde la puerta, luciendo una mirada de sospecha. Sadie sintió que el corazón le bombeaba más rápido que nunca. —¿Qué está pasando? <br/>Ella sintió entonces que tenía que decírselo. <br/>—Puedo explicarlo, Carter. <br/>Él la miró, una mirada furiosa comenzando a formarse en sus ojos, generalmente tranquilos. Sadie sabía que debía elegir sus palabras con cuidado, pero era Sadie Kane, después de todo. <br/>—Más vale que lo hagas. <br/>Ella sonrió, congelada. <br/>—Esto…¡estoy esperando un cachorro!<br/>Sí, bueno, quizá aquella tampoco había sido la mejor forma de decirlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carter dio un paso adelante con la mirada más enojada que Sadie había visto en su vida.</p><p>—Repite eso—dijo. La tomó de los hombros y Sadie tuvo que resistir el impulso de atizarle un puñetazo en la cara.</p><p>—Lo escuchaste bien, pero en caso de que tu cerebro polvoriento no lo haya captado, te lo diré una vez más. ¡Estoy embarazada! —bufó.</p><p>Carter pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó. Su mirada le rogaba que le dijera que estaba bromeando, pero algo dentro de él le hizo saber que no era así. Su hermanita, la irritante Sadie, odiosa Sadie, estaba embarazada.</p><p>—¿Carter? —la voz de Zia flotó hasta ellos desde la terraza.</p><p>Carter la ignoró.</p><p>—¿Quién es el padre? —inquirió. Sadie notó que abría y cerraba los puños con una fuerza y velocidad alarmante.</p><p>Ella sintió que no serviría de nada mentirle, o tener miedo. Además, ella no quería negar que el cachorro era de Anubis. Habría querido poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.</p><p>—Anubis.</p><p>La cara de Carter cayó por completo. En ese instante, Zia entró por la puerta. Frunció el entrecejo al ver la expresión de su marido y lo tomó con suavidad de los brazos. Después miró a Sadie y levantó una ceja, esperando una explicación.</p><p>—¿Qué está sucediendo, Sadie?</p><p>—Creo que Carter entró en shock.</p><p>Carter la fulminó con la mirada.</p><p>—¡Sadie está embarazada! ¡De Anubis! —la acusó.</p><p>Zia cerró los ojos con lentitud. Tomó una o dos exhalaciones profundas y después soltó a Carter. Sadie esperaba que Zia-señorita-perfecta (no era que no la adorara, pero tenía que admitir que al parecer Zia hacía absolutamente todo bien) comenzara a decirle algo sobre lo incorrecto que era que una mortal estuviera esperando un niño de un dios. Que empezara a recordarle que aquella relación, para empezar, no era ni aceptada ni bien vista. Pero ella sólo la abrazó. Sadie sintió que la tensión de su cuerpo se iba un poco.</p><p>—Va a estar todo bien. Vamos a encontrar la forma de que todo esté bien, Sadie.</p><p>Ella casi se echó a llorar, aunque decidió culpar a las nuevas hormonas de eso. ¿Por qué Zia se comportaba así? Incluso Carter parecía haber esperado otra reacción, porque intentó decir algo sin éxito.</p><p>Finalmente, se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró, miró a su hermana.</p><p>—Yo… creí que ustedes dos… es decir, Anubis…</p><p>Sadie se dejó caer en una silla, sin confiar en que sus piernas la sostuvieran. Finalmente, sus ojos conectaron con los de Carter.</p><p>—Nunca dejó de suceder, Carter—explicó—. Yo hice creer a todos que no había nada porque sé que está prohibido. Entre más personas supieran existían más posibilidades de que los dioses…—tragó saliva, de pronto sin poder hablar. ¿Cómo podía explicar el amor que ella sentía por Anubis? No le robaba el aliento, él era su aliento. Sadie se había enamorado de él siendo todavía una niña, pero indudablemente le había otorgado su corazón para siempre. Aquél era un regalo que no se podía devolver. Todavía despertaba cada día maravillada de que él la amara. Es decir, Sadie sabía que ella era digna de amor, pero le resultaba increíble que un dios que había visto civilizaciones nacer y morir, que un dios que era una fuerza primitiva, que él la hubiese elegido. Lo que ella sentía por Anubis era otro tipo de magia. —Sé que no existe una palabra para nombrar cómo lo amo.</p><p>Carter se pasó las manos por el rostro. Sadie nunca había sido de las que hablaban de sus sentimientos. El problema era que, para Carter, ella seguía siendo una niña. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había crecido últimamente.</p><p>—Sadie— su voz sonaba un poco rota y dolida cuando habló—, debiste decírmelo. No habrías tenido que estar sola.</p><p>Ella negó.</p><p>—Nunca estuve sola, Carter. Anubis siempre estuvo conmigo. Pero lamento no haber confiado en ti.</p><p>Zia suspiró.</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —preguntó.</p><p>Sadie dio un respingo. No lo sabía, en realidad. Trató de hacer cuentas mentales, y llegó a la conclusión de que había pasado aproximadamente un mes y medio desde el momento en que ella y Anubis habían concebido al bebé. Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento, y se sonrojó aún más al sentir el calor que subía por su cuerpo al recordar el momento en específico.</p><p>—Creo que casi dos meses. No lo supe hasta hace unos días. —se puso una mano en el vientre. —Aún puedo quedarme aquí, ¿verdad?</p><p>Carter se derrotó ante ese comentario, sonaba menos molesto, y lucía más recuperado de su arranque de sobreprotección.</p><p>—Eres tonta si crees lo contrario. —bufó— Sadie, ahora sí estás en graves problemas. Debes decírselo a Amos, porque necesitarás protección.</p><p>Sadie le metió un golpe en el brazo.</p><p>—No vuelvas a llamar problema al cachorro.</p><p>—¡De acuerdo!</p><p>Zia intervino en ese momento, quizá advirtiendo las chispas que saltaban entre los dos hermanos.</p><p>—Sadie, deberías invitar a Anubis a cenar. Tenemos que pensar en el futuro y vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda para protegerlos.</p><p>Sadie quería replicar que ella era perfectamente capaz de protegerse sola, muchas gracias, pero decidió que debía agradecer que lo hubiesen tomado con tanta calma. Se escabulló escaleras arriba, se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Había una ramita de hojas abiertas sobre su escritorio, y percibió el olor de Anubis en la habitación. Inhaló, deseando que él estuviera ahí para abrazarla, pero se conformó con tomar la ramita y colgarla en el alféizar de su ventana.</p><p>Sadie puso música en el reproductor, se tiró sobre la cama y sintió el cansancio invadir su cuerpo y todos sus músculos. Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida fue hacia el cachorro.</p><p> </p><p>Despertó un par de horas más tarde. Alguien estaba tocando a su puerta. Desorientada, Sadie se las arregló para contestar un "adelante". Era Cleo.</p><p>—¿Sadie? ¿Estabas dormida? —entró vacilante—. Te estamos esperando, iremos al cine.</p><p>Casi lo había olvidado, y estuvo a punto de declinar la invitación porque, aunque llevaba años dormida, aún sentía que necesitaba más descanso. Sin embargo, también le apetecía mucho, muchísimo, una película. Gimió… y se levantó de la cama de golpe, un poco asustada. De pronto sentía la imperiosa necesidad de comer paletas heladas de limón. No una, ni dos. Sadie necesitaba muchas, muchas más. Cleo la miró alarmada.</p><p>—¿Estás bien, Sadie?</p><p>Pero ella ya se estaba poniendo la chaqueta de Anubis (y olía tan delicioso, como él) y las botas de combate.</p><p>—Claro que sí, vamos.</p><p>Cleo la siguió, intentando mantener el paso. Cuando llegó con las demás, Sadie intentó captar con desesperación la mirada de Jaz. Sentía la lengua seca como el desierto.</p><p>—Jaz —susurró, agradeciendo que Cleo y Alyssa estuvieran hablando sobre alguna otra cosa, a unos metros de ellas—, Jaz, tengo una…necesidad.</p><p>Su amiga enarcó una ceja.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>¡Arg! ¿Cómo explicarlo sin sonar como una loca? No era que importara tanto en ese momento, pero Sadie estaba a punto de ponerse de mal, muy mal humor.</p><p>—Necesito… Jaz, necesito paletas heladas. ¡No una, sino muchas puñeteras paletas heladas! ¡Ahora!</p><p>En su desesperación, Sadie no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había elevado la voz. Estaban cruzando la sala improvisada y varios de los aprendices estaban ahí reunidos. También Walt, Zia y Carter. Todos se la quedaron viendo. Sadie sintió que se ponía roja a más no poder. Carter abrió la boca para soltar algo, pero la cerró después de que Zia le diera un puñetazo y le dedicara una mirada más que elocuente.</p><p>—¿Te sientes bien, Sadie? —preguntó Walt.</p><p>Por todos los dioses de Egipto, pensó ella, ¿acaso era tanto pedir que alguien fuera tan amable de llevarle un poco de agua congelada?</p><p>—Sí, bien, excelente. Ahora, nos vamos. ¡Adiós!</p><p>—Sadie, ¿qué fue eso? —preguntó Alyssa.</p><p>Pero ella ya estaba metiendo las llaves en el auto.</p><p>—Te has estado comportando muy extraño. ¿Hay algo que debamos saber? —la secundó Cleo. Jaz frunció los labios.</p><p>Finalmente, Sadie suspiró.</p><p>—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, por favor, por lo que más quieran, por favor, por favor, ¿podemos conseguir algunas paletas heladas?</p><p>Quince minutos después, ella estaba saliendo de la tienda de helados con una bolsa repleta. Poner el hielo contra su lengua fue la gloria, sintió que aquél extraño deseo desaparecía poco a poco, pero también levantó sospechas. Ella casi se imaginó al cachorro regocijándose dentro de ella.</p><p>Te amo muchísimo, pensó.</p><p>¿Eso era lo que significaba ser madre? ¿Sentir que el corazón se te expandía al doble de tamaño, y que ni así era suficiente espacio para contener tanto amor? Quiso esconderse en el pecho de Anubis, sentir sus brazos firmes y su cuerpo sólido y cálido, su respiración en su piel, quiso perderse en sus ojos color chocolate… y sintió una oleada de excitación.</p><p>Ay dios, estas hormonas van a matarme.</p><p> </p><p>Ella trató de contenerse. Había comido casi media docena de paletas en el momento en que llegaron al cine, pero en el mostrador deseó pedir unos nachos con doble jalapeño, palomitas extra grandes, una gaseosa jumbo, y cuando vio los caramelos gimió de la desesperación. Jaz le lanzó una mirada y pidió tan sólo unas palomitas medianas y la gaseosa jumbo para ella. Sadie le agradeció internamente, y al segundo siguiente deseó golpearla porque aún no comenzaba la película y ella ya se había terminado casi la mitad de sus golosinas.</p><p>En la fila de la sala tenían adelante a una pareja, llevaban un bebé de aproximadamente un año y medio, de cabello negro y mirada seria, parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, algo poco propio de un niño. A Sadie le recordó un poco a Anubis, por lo despeinado del cabello.</p><p>—¡Jo, cómo me gustaría que Carter y Zia tuviesen un bebé, pero mira qué mono! —soltó Cleo.</p><p>Sadie agradeció haber dejado de comer, porque Jaz, que estaba tomando un sorbo de su bebida, se atragantó. Sadie sonrió con malicia.</p><p>—¿Te has puesto nerviosa?</p><p>Si las miradas mataran, Jaz habría enviado en ese instante a Sadie al inframundo.</p><p>Alyssa levantó una ceja y cruzó una mirada con Cleo.</p><p>El resto de la noche pasó con normalidad, salvo que Sadie en realidad no puso atención a la película. Sus pensamientos se desviaron. Una idea le revoloteó en la mente, la idea de una chica de cabello rubio (y ésta vino quizá porque la actriz se la recordaba un poco) de ojos grises. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Hacía por lo menos tres meses que no hablaba con ella, su amiga Annabeth. Ella era hija de una diosa y un mortal, y aunque, por lo que sabía Sadie, los dioses griegos no se comportaban como los dioses egipcios, quizá podría hablar con ella. Después de todo, el cachorro iba a ser un semidiós egipcio.</p><p>Volvieron a la casa de Brooklyn. Era tarde y Sadie sólo tenía ganas de dormir. Se duchó, comió un bote de helado de mango, y decidió dormir. Hacía un tiempo que su alma no decidía irse de viaje, pero aquella noche, se deslizó por ahí hasta acabar parada frente a la diosa Isis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anubis sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco cuando vio a Sadie. Estaba dormida, con el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada. No era que no hubiese visto así a Sadie nunca, pero lo primero que pensó fue que ella era hermosa y que la amaba. Después, él se dio cuenta de que había algo mal. Su rostro no estaba relajado, sino tenso, y Anubis percibió que su ba tampoco estaba en su cuerpo. Todo pasó muy rápido. Mientras él se acercaba a ella, Sadie dio un jadeo entre sueños, y después abrió los ojos. Su mirada estaba aterrorizada y se incorporó, mirándolo.<br/>
—¡Anubis! —dijo, y en el siguiente segundo, soltó un gemido de dolor. Él se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos, evitando que se cayera. Sadie puso una mano en su vientre, jadeando, y se dobló, como si tuviese dolor. Anubis la sostuvo con fuerza.<br/>
—¡Sadie! ¿Qué pasa?<br/>
Ella soltó un sonido tan lastimero que le perforó el corazón a Anubis.<br/>
—¡El cachorro! —lloró Sadie, sacudiéndose entre sollozos. Fue entonces cuando Anubis comenzó a percibir un aura de muerte. Levantó a Sadie en brazos, pensando en que algo la había dañado, y fue que vio la mancha de sangre en la cama, entre las piernas de Sadie, envolviendo toda su visión como la peor de las fatalidades.<br/>
Fue como ver todo desde fuera, como si él también fuese un ba y lo observara todo sin poder actuar. Envolvió a Sadie con fuerza entre sus brazos, la cargó y pateó la puerta de la habitación. Ya no le importaba que los descubrieran; bajó las escaleras hacia donde sabía que estaba la enfermería, gritando el nombre de Jaz como un demente.<br/>
Sentía que se le iba el corazón por la garganta. Sadie se aferraba a su cuello mientras sollozaba y gemía, Anubis no sabía si de dolor físico, o por la pérdida. Sabía que la sangre estaba manchando todo, roja como el mismo Set. Anubis vio a varios magos salir de sus habitaciones, algunos demasiado sorprendidos para reaccionar y otros apuntando sus varitas o báculos hacia él, creyendo que había dañado a Sadie de alguna manera. Finalmente vio a Jaz, y a Carter, y después no supo qué pasó. Sadie estaba tendida en una cama, pero Carter lo sacó de la enfermería porque él estaba demasiado aterrorizado. Después se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba mojada, mojada con… lágrimas.<br/>
Entendió que lo que acababa de suceder había sido Sadie teniendo un aborto espontáneo. Su hijo, su cachorro, podría estar muerto. Era lo más seguro. ¿Había sido su culpa? ¿Y si lo había echado todo a perder? Anubis ya no fue consciente del tiempo. En un momento Walt se acercó. Anubis dudaba que nadie además de él, Jaz y posiblemente Carter supieran lo del embarazo de Sadie, y todavía se sentía culpable porque él y Sadie simplemente no habían sido capaces de hacer que las cosas funcionaran teniendo a Walt como deificado. Anubis sabía que Sadie había amado a Walt, pero ella lo amaba también a él, siempre a él, tanto que le quitaba el aliento. Sin embargo, Walt se acercó y abrazó a Anubis (quizá fue un poco incómodo) mientras él, un dios con más de cinco mil años de antigüedad, lloraba sin consuelo. Aquello él lo agradeció.<br/>
Finalmente, Jaz y Carter salieron de la habitación. Carter tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras que Jaz parecía incluso un poco asustada. Ésta se acercó a Anubis.<br/>
—Creo que tú sabes lo que sucedió.<br/>
Él sintió que la existencia se le escurría entre los dedos.<br/>
—Un aborto espontáneo —logró decir. Jaz asintió.<br/>
—El bebé no murió. No se completó el aborto, y me he asegurado de poner hechizos que la protejan, y que protejan al bebé. Pero Sadie perdió mucha sangre, está delicada. Además, no deja de decir algo sobre Isis.<br/>
Anubis vio a Carter apretar los puños, furioso. Quizá en verdad todo era su culpa. Nunca creyó ser el causante del dolor de Sadie, y herirla, mucho menos. Desvió la mirada, avergonzado.<br/>
—¿Puedo verla, Jaz?<br/>
Jaz pareció incómoda.<br/>
—Entra, Anubis, pero… maneja tus emociones con cuidado. Si tu aura llega a descontrolarse, Sadie podría estar, ya sabes, en peligro…<br/>
Oh. Por supuesto que ahí estaba. Cuando era un niño, Anubis no entendía por qué los demás dioses, incluso Horus, su primo, se alejaban de él. Después comprendió que nadie quería estar junto a un ser energético de muerte. Cuando conoció a Sadie, él tenía miedo de asustarla, pero ella nunca le temió. Su tremenda vitalidad y fuerza habían sido una de las cosas que lo habían atraído de ella. Se sintió enrojecer.<br/>
Jaz le puso una mano en el brazo, y él se apartó inmediatamente, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocaran. Su mente volvió a Sadie. Ella debió apreciar su incomodidad porque su expresión se suavizó.<br/>
—Seguro ella querrá que estés ahí.<br/>
Anubis atravesó la puerta.<br/>
Ella estaba recostada, el cabello le caía sobre la frente, que tenía ligeramente perlada de sudor, y sus ojos azules se inundaron de amor cuando lo vio… pero Anubis también vio dolor, y miedo.<br/>
Sadie extendió los brazos y él la sostuvo en un abrazo silencioso, recargando la barbilla en sus cabellos, mientras ella sollozaba un poco.<br/>
—Tuve mucho miedo —soltó.<br/>
Anubis sintió que se le encogía el corazón.<br/>
—También yo.<br/>
Él quiso tocar su estómago, pero recordó lo que había dicho Jaz sobre su aura y tuvo miedo, más que miedo, un pánico terrible.<br/>
—Jaz dijo que mencionaste algo sobre Isis, ¿qué…?<br/>
Ella lo cortó.<br/>
—No, ahora no. Por favor.<br/>
Su cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos, de modo que él no quiso presionarla, pero sabía que había una conexión entre la diosa y el aborto espontáneo de Sadie, y aquello le hizo a la vez hervir de ira y a la vez sentirse derrotado. Anubis no quería que Sadie tuviera que sufrir por su culpa, la quería feliz y viva, y plena, de forma que, durante un minuto, pensó en que había cometido una equivocación terrible.<br/>
Y entonces sintió un duro golpe en el pecho y miró a Sadie, con la cabeza ladeada por la confusión. Ella echaba chispas por los ojos.<br/>
—No te atrevas, Anubis. Sé lo que estás pensando. Esto no es una equivocación —ella trató de que su voz sonara desafiante a pesar del temblor de sus labios, —esto es milagroso y yo no desearía que nada fuera diferente.<br/>
—Tengo miedo por ti, Sadie. No soportaría…<br/>
Ella lo calló con un beso. Anubis se olvidó de todo mientras sus labios estuvieron en contacto; Sadie sabía a sal, a helado de limón y a chicle. Él enredó sus manos entre su cabello, sosteniéndola con firmeza. Había esperado toda una existencia para conocer a esta chica, había vivido miles de años para sentir las manos de ella contra la piel de su cuello, recorriendo la línea de su mandíbula. Dioses, cómo la quería. Se apartó, de pronto avergonzado por tales pensamientos.<br/>
Sadie suspiró.<br/>
—Ahora todos lo saben, ¿verdad?<br/>
—Eso me temo.<br/>
—No quiero salir… aún no. ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo aquí, un momento? Sé que estás ocupado, sé que es mitad de la noche, pero…<br/>
Anubis adoptó su forma de chacal y se acercó a ella, recargó el hocico en el regazo de Sadie, y se quedó ahí. Quien lo hubiera visto, hubiera notado el remordimiento en los ojos del animal. </p><p>—Debiste decírnoslo, Jaz.<br/>
La chica enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.<br/>
—Eso habría sido traicionar a Sadie, y nadie en su sano juicio se arriesgaría a recibir uno de sus puñetazos. Nadie, salvo quizá…<br/>
Carter suspiró.<br/>
—Anubis.<br/>
Jaz dejó caer las manos, nerviosa. Zia estaba preparando té, pero Carter no había dejado de temblar desde que Jaz le habló de la situación tan delicada de su hermana. Finalmente, Zia se acercó con una taza. Él la miró y eso bastó para hacerle saber que estaba agradecido. Jaz quería eso, también. Anhelaba que alguien la mirara como Carter miraba a Zia, y anhelaba que alguien la sostuviera como Anubis había sostenido a Sadie.<br/>
—Yo… nunca creí que un dios pudiera descontrolarse de esa forma —dijo Carter.<br/>
Jaz asintió.<br/>
—Lo sé. Él lucía…avergonzado, y preocupado y… como si estuviera a punto de romperse.<br/>
Carter se levantó, dejó la taza de té sobre la repisa y se dirigió con paso vacilante hacia la enfermería. Habían dicho a todos que se fueran a dormir de nuevo, pese a las preguntas más que insistentes de varios de los iniciados. Sin embargo Jaz, Zia, Walt y Carter estaban despiertos. Carter se acercó a Walt, que estaba sentado fuera de la enfermería. Él levantó la mirada y le dio un seco asentimiento de cabeza a Carter.<br/>
Carter se sentía terrible por él. No debía seguir torturándose respecto a Sadie, pero ahí estaba. Sabía que debía ser difícil para él, porque él no había terminado su relación con Sadie porque hubiese dejado de quererla. La había terminado porque la quería tanto que podía darse cuenta de que el anhelo de Sadie era Anubis, y viceversa. Y él quería que los dos fueran felices. Carter se asomó por la puerta de la enfermería, sólo un poco… Sadie estaba llorando con las manos enterradas en el pelaje de un enorme chacal, y el animal a su vez emitía lastimeros gemidos de dolor de vez en cuando. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que la hermana de Carter se calmó, el chacal se movió y volvió a ser Anubis. Él sostuvo a Sadie con tanto amor que era incluso un poco doloroso mirar. Fue cuando Carter decidió sentarse con Walt.<br/>
—Debemos proteger a Sadie —dijo, y Walt le dio una sonrisa triste.<br/>
—Procura que no te escuche decir eso, o podrías terminar en la enfermería—suspiró—, pero sí, debemos protegerla. Incluso aunque Anubis haría lo imposible por ella.<br/>
—Sadie cree que lo puede todo—gruñó Carter—, sé que es fuerte, pero a veces también nos necesita. Y ahora será madre, y ella…<br/>
Walt le puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo miró muy serio.<br/>
—No te equivoques, amigo; eso sólo la volverá más fuerte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sadie esperó impaciente a que dieran las cinco. Acababa de salir de sus clases y esperaba sentada en una mesa de un sencillo café que estaba a unas dos cuadras de la NYU, pero no parecía que el reloj quisiera darle el gusto de avanzar. Tenía frente a ella un emparedado con patatas fritas y un frappé helado de chocolate. Dios, no quería parecer grosera frente su amiga al comenzar a comer sin ella, pero como no llegara en ese momento, Sadie ya no se podría aguantar. <br/>En ese momento los dioses de la comida se apiadaron de ella, porque vio un auto detenerse frente a la puerta. Un hombre joven conducía, tenía el pelo negro revuelto y ojos azules y profundos como el mar, Sadie lo sabía porque lo reconoció como Percy. Annabeth abrió la puerta del copiloto, y cuando bajó, Sadie no pudo resistir la necesidad de sonreír con emoción. <br/>Llevaba un cárdigan gris y jeans, pero se notaba que estaba embarazada. <br/>Casi suspiró de alivio. Sadie no podía evitar sentirse un poco sola, sin su madre que la mimara o alguien con quien pudiera hablar de sus recientes cambios hormonales, antojos y demás preocupaciones de embarazada. Por supuesto estaba Anubis, pero tampoco era que él tuviera tanto tiempo y cuando iba a verla a Sadie le gustaba hacer algo más que sólo hablar. Se llevó la mano al vientre por instinto: aún era casi imperceptible, pero había ya una curva ligerita y feliz. <br/>Annabeth abrió la puerta de la cafetería y la buscó un momento, Sadie levantó la mano para agitarla y se le cayó el anillo que llevaba. Sonrojada, se tuvo que levantar de la silla para ponerse en cuclillas y recogerlo. Ya no podía sencillamente doblar la panza, ¿verdad? <br/>Annabeth le sonrió cuando la vio. Tenía el cabello recogido en una sencilla coleta, pero parecía haber luz irradiando de toda ella, sus ojos grises brillando con alegría. Sadie había escuchado sobre las mujeres que comenzaban a literalmente ser más hermosas, irradiando toda felicidad, cuando estaban en espera. Se preguntó si existía una mínima posibilidad de que ella se viera así. <br/>—¿Qué tal, Sadie? —se abrazaron y luego se sentaron a la mesa. Annabeth vio los platos—. Dios, qué hambre tengo. Creo que es una obviedad decirlo, pero estoy embarazada. <br/>Sadie tomó una patata y luego le ofreció. Una camarera se acercó para tomar su orden y luego volvió a irse. <br/>—Me alegro muchísimo por ti. ¿Cuánto tienes?<br/>—Seis meses —exhaló Annabeth, encantada—. Percy está que se vuelve loco. Deberías verlo, no deja de hacer que la tubería explote con sus nervios. <br/>Sadie se rio. Luego se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. <br/>—Pues… sonará increíble, pero también estoy embarazada. <br/>Annabeth parecía querer darle otro abrazo, pero la panza y la mesa se lo impidió. <br/>—Deben estar más que felices, supongo. Lo siento, pero no creo recordar el nombre de tu novio. <br/>Ahí era donde se complicaban las cosas. Por eso Sadie había insistido en que se vieran. Quería saber… cuáles eran las posibilidades de vida y complicación de un bebé semidiós, que al final de cuentas, era lo que su cachorro sería. Annabeth pareció notar el repentino cambio de emociones en Sadie, porque frunció el ceño. <br/>—¿Dije algo malo?<br/>Sadie se mordió el labio. Luego suspiró. <br/>—No, es sólo que es…complicado. Por eso quería hablar contigo. Necesito saber… el bebé es de Anubis. <br/>No necesitaba decir “sí, Anubis el dios, inmortal y extremadamente sexy chacal”, porque Annabeth lo entendió muy bien. Sadie nunca le había contado exactamente su historia, así que comprendió que, para empezar, tenía que hacerlo. Le habló de cómo se había enamorado de él desde la primera vez que lo vio en el recuerdo de los dioses, cómo después de conocerlo en persona él también había mostrado interés en ella, y cómo los dioses prohibieron que estuvieran juntos. También le costó trabajo hablar sobre la parte de Walt, cómo durante su juventud se habían sentido atraídos por el otro y luego había pasado lo que cualquier chica desearía, pudo estar con Anubis y Walt. <br/>Después… dioses, incluso decirlo le dolió, porque había sido uno de los momentos más duros, cuando se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de amar a Walt, Anubis era el único, el dueño de su corazón, que deseaba entregarse a él y anhelaba tanto poder amarlo que dolía. Le contó sobre cómo Anubis y Walt se separaron y después cómo habían tenido que esconder su relación. Hablar de ello la liberó, incluso sin saberlo. Annabeth escuchó con paciencia y tranquilidad mientras comía su ensalada de pollo, y Sadie terminó por fin su historia. <br/>—Dioses, Sadie. No sé qué decirte. Suena a que Anubis realmente te ama. Los semidioses no llevamos una vida fácil, ¿sabes? La mayoría somos una sorpresa un tanto desagradable para nuestros padres mortales. —Suspiró—. Cuando era una niña, creí que era una maldición para mi familia. Atenea nunca estuvo presente, y había veces en las que la odiaba porque realmente la necesitaba tanto… me sentía como una extraña, invadiendo las vidas de mi padre y su esposa. Sadie, los dioses, al menos los griegos, se van. Nos traen al mundo y después nos dejan solos en la lucha. Al menos eso es lo que yo solía creer. Luego conocí a Percy. No voy a decir que Poseidón sea el mejor padre, pero ha tratado de estar ahí para él, incluso… Percy dice que recuerda vagamente que él lo visitaba con frecuencia cuando era un bebé, y Sally, la madre de Percy, creo que ella siente que él es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.<br/>Dio un sorbo a su limonada y Sadie esperó con paciencia. Luego Annabeth continuó.<br/>—No encajamos con los mortales, y a veces eso nos aparta de nuestras familias. Pero tampoco tú eres mortal simple, eres una maga poderosa, y siendo Anubis un dios, su bebé estará bien, mientras los tenga a ambos. <br/>Sadie exhaló un aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Quería abrazar a Annabeth, necesitaba tanto unas palabras tan alentadoras como esas… pero tanto como sintió alivio, no era completo. <br/>—Isis casi me hace perderlo —soltó. La voz le salió dolorida y notó cómo se le encogió el corazón con sus propias palabras. Se tocó el estómago como si pudiese calmar al cachorro. —Los dioses, no todos saben aún. Pero Isis sabía, no me sorprende, en realidad. Podría decirse que tiene acceso V.I.P a mis pensamientos. <br/>Los ojos de Annabeth se llenaron de tristeza y furia contenida. <br/>—¿Qué sucedió?<br/>Sadie parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas. Dioses, estaba embarazada, pero tampoco era como si fuera a llorar por todo. <br/>—Hace dos semanas, cuando me dormí, mi ba decidió irse de paseo. No estoy segura de cómo, pero llegué con Isis. Ella… ella dijo cosas bastante horribles, sobre cómo el cachorro era el resultado de una relación repulsiva, dijo que yo… que ninguna maga, ni siquiera yo, era digna de llevar al hijo de un dios. Quería que yo se lo diera, Annabeth, quería que yo lo dejara con ella. Le dije que estaba loca, y entonces ella amenazó con decírselo a los demás dioses. Cuando intenté volver a mi cuerpo, ella lanzó un hechizo. Lo supe incluso antes de despertar, que lo estaba perdiendo. Y luego… desperté y Anubis estaba ahí pero yo no podía hacer nada, porque estaba sangrando tanto. Mi amiga Jaz tuvo que ponerme varios hechizos de protección, pero tengo miedo. Sé que esto no quedará así. Además… mi magia está fallando. Yo sigo la senda de Isis, pero ya no confío en ella. Pensar incluso en ella me pone alerta. <br/>Annabeth alargó la mano para sostener la suya en un gesto de sincero apoyo. Sadie podía decir que la había dejado sin palabras. <br/>—Ni siquiera te atrevas a creer alguna de esas palabras, Sadie Kane. En cuanto a Isis, sé que no es lo mismo, pero Hera… bueno, digamos que también trata de hacerme la vida un poco imposible. Te juro por el Río Estigio que Isis no tendrá lo que quiere. <br/>Aunque no estaba lloviendo, un trueno crujió en el cielo. Bastante impresionante, pensó Sadie. Luego se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la mayor parte de su angustia se habían ido. Ella no estaba sola. Annabeth le prometió a Sadie que la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, luego pagaron, intercambiaron abrazos y Sadie esperó con Annabeth hasta que Percy llegó a recogerla. <br/>Caminó hasta su propio automóvil y respiró un momento antes de girar la llave. Recargó la cabeza sobre el volante, pensando en que se sentía agotada, y en que, de alguna manera, también estaba bastante aliviada. Como en la mayoría de los momentos en que se sentía feliz, Sadie pensó en Anubis. Vio en su mente sus ojos cafés y recordó el tacto de su piel bajo sus manos… y sintió que algo daba un brinquito en su estómago. Ahogó un grito, se llevó la mano al vientre, subiéndose un poco la playera. Esperó. Y ahí estaba otra vez, un movimiento, estaba segura. <br/>Era real. <br/>El cachorro de ella y Anubis estaba ahí, creciendo. Iba a ser madre. Sadie se echó a llorar por la conmoción y la felicidad. No le importó mantener su imagen de chica dura, o si últimamente no hacía otra cosa que no fuera lagrimear. No pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el movimiento bajo su mano. <br/>—Tú no deberías estar moviéndote aún, cachorro. Supongo que eres bastante precoz, ¿eh? Como yo. <br/>El movimiento aumentó ante el sonido de su voz, y ella se echó a reír, encantada. <br/>—Soy Sadie, tu mamá. Te amo tanto, cachorro. Y Anubis también te ama, muchísimo.<br/>No podía esperar a llegar a la Casa de Brooklyn para poder presumir al cachorro ante todos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anubis tuvo que controlar su furia para permitirse a sí mismo ir hasta la Casa de Brooklyn, lo cual no era fácil, porque, resumiendo, una diosa loca quería que Sadie y él le entregaran a su hijo. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía si Sadie no se lo había dicho? Para empezar, los dioses siempre se enteraban de todo. No había excepción, un momento sucedía algo y Tot o Sejmet o cualquier otro dios lo veía, y al momento siguiente todos lo sabían. <br/>Por eso no entendía cómo era que Osiris/Julius no había intentado estrangularlo ya por dejar embarazada a Sadie, hasta que se le ocurrió que quizá, de alguna forma milagrosa, aún no lo sabía. Por supuesto que era descabellado, y él sabía que Isis tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que su cachorro casi moría. Así que decidió hacerle una visita, una no tan amistosa visita, por cierto. Y resultó que Isis se estaba escondiendo muy bien en la Duat, pero de algún modo dejó que él la encontrara. <br/>Isis había criado a Anubis, siempre lo trató como un hijo, pero Anubis la conocía. Por más maternal que Isis pudiera ser, también era avariciosa y ansiaba, como casi todos los dioses, poder. Y él no se iba a dejar engañar. <br/>La diosa primero fingió felicitarlo por el cachorro, alegando que hasta ese momento ella no sabía nada sobre el embarazo de Sadie, pero fue cuando le ofreció ayuda a cambio del módico precio de entregarle al bebé en cuanto naciera, que Anubis entendió todo. Sin duda, el cachorro tendría que ser muy poderoso o ser un elemento clave para algún suceso futuro, para que Isis pensara que podría beneficiarse teniéndolo. Aquello para lo que podía serle útil debía ser muy importante, puesto que en un arranque de ira casi había hecho que Sadie abortara. Anubis era, por instinto, muy protector. Nadie iba a tocar a Sadie, ni al cachorro, y él usaría hasta la última parte de su ser para protegerlos. <br/>También fue el instinto el que le dijo que tenía que ir a la Casa de Brooklyn, así que trató de calmar su furia y volvió a mirar en el bolsillo; la pulsera seguía ahí. Era un regalo que le quería dar a Sadie, y uno pensaría que siendo un dios de cinco mil años nada lo haría sentir inseguro, pero Sadie Kane lo hacía ir a mil por hora en cuanto a emociones, de la inseguridad a exasperación, y de ahí a la alegría y felicidad absolutas. <br/>Tocó la puerta cuando llegó. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Carter abriera, elevando una ceja; la verdad era que casi nunca se daban cuenta cuando él iba a visitar a Sadie, por lo que aquello era nuevo. <br/>—Pasa, Anubis. Sadie no tarda en volver, iba a reunirse con Annabeth después de las clases. <br/>—Está bien, de cualquier manera, quería hablar… quería hablar contigo, sobre Sadie.<br/> Carter cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. <br/>—Entonces será mejor que vayamos a la cocina, Zia está terminando de preparar tabuleh. Te quedarás a cenar, ¿verdad? A Sadie le encantará. —Contestó Carter, con voz despreocupada. <br/>No era que no fuera amable, pero él y Carter nunca se habían llevado lo que se dice bien. Anubis supuso que se había resignado. <br/>—Por supuesto —contestó él. <br/>La Casa de Brooklyn bullía de iniciados, muchos de los cuales ya habían llegado mientras Anubis habitaba el cuerpo de Walt; muchos habían venido y muchos se habían ido. Había iniciados mirando el televisor, otros practicando magia y de la cocina se oían voces alegres. Tan pronto como Anubis entró, deseó que Sadie llegara en ese momento; Zia estaba revolviendo algo en un cuenco de cristal, pero Walt y Jaz también estaban ahí, cortando pepinillos y charlando. Todos se giraron para verlo, Jaz le sonrió y Walt le dio un asentimiento cortés; Zia lo miró con ojos escrutadores y le acercó un plato de bocadillos. <br/>—Come algo mientras esperas a Sadie —le dijo, amable.<br/>Anubis agradeció. Antes de tener que preguntar algo casual como: “¿y cuántos dioses han intentado destruirlos esta semana?”, Carter lo salvó. <br/>—Dijiste que querías hablar sobre Sadie, suéltalo. Aquí tienes al escuadrón completo.<br/>Anubis suspiró. Procedió a contarles lo que había sucedido con Isis, y las sospechas que él tenía de que ella podría querer al bebé en su propio beneficio. Todo eso se los contaba porque, bueno, Sadie era Sadie. Terca, explosiva e impulsiva. Era capaz de buscar a Isis y estallarle un ha-di! en la cara. Anubis se daba cuenta de que, en cuanto los otros dioses se enteraran, iban a necesitar un plan. Carter se puso serio inmediatamente. A decir verdad, Anubis tenía un poco de miedo de que Carter decidiera que era todo su culpa, pero tampoco era que lo fuera a admitir. <br/>—Ya veo —dijo al fin. Se había sentado y estaba mordisqueando un pan de pita con desgano. Zia parecía preocupada, y Jaz y Walt desviaron la mirada. Anubis se sintió avergonzado. —Aunque Sadie es muy fuerte, nos necesita. Intentaré protegerla, intentaremos. Pero tenemos que averiguar cuál será la siguiente jugada de Isis. No se quedará sin el poder, incluso si tiene que esperar para conseguirlo. <br/>—El cachorro…quiero decir, el bebé… Isis ya intentó dañarlos una vez, no me sorprendería que lo intentara de nuevo —dijo Anubis. —Y Sadie… su magia falla, ya no confía en Isis. Creo que, aunque no lo diga, está estresada. <br/>Para su sorpresa no fue Carter quien contestó, sino Walt. <br/>—Estarán bien, Anubis. Sadie es el alma de este lugar, ¿en verdad crees que permitiríamos que algo le sucediera?<br/>Jaz asintió, pensativa. <br/>—Me aseguraré de revisar y reforzar sus hechizos de protección. He estado leyendo… bueno, sobre hechizos que pueden ayudarla. <br/>—Descubriremos qué trae entre manos Isis, no vamos a permitir que algo le suceda a ese bebé. —Afirmó Zia, y había tal fuego y convicción en sus ojos que Anubis sospechó que tenía otros motivos más allá del cariño hacia Sadie para protegerlos. Ella suspiró. —Ahora vamos, la cena está lista. </p><p>La mesa era como Anubis la recordaba, estaba en la terraza, era larga y rebosante de magos jóvenes. Había jeroglíficos brillantes flotando sobre el tabuleh, y cuando estallaban, soltando alguno que otro hechizo de broma, Alyssa y Felix se partían de la risa. Cleo tenía un montón de papiros en lugar de plato. Anubis llevaba tanto tiempo solo que tanto bullicio lo asustó un poco, pero Zia le dedicó una sonrisa amable e incluso Carter conversó con él, y de pronto ya no se sentía tan fuera de lugar. <br/>Escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse y el corazón de Anubis dio un brinco al pensar en ver a Sadie. Luego hubo pasos inquietos y finalmente la vio acercarse. Se veía preciosa, llevaba mechas rojas en el pelo y pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta con un estampado de chacal, que lo hizo sonrojarse un poco, y botas. Pero lo más hermoso era la expresión de su rostro, sus ojos azules estaban iluminados y brillantes, y no dejaba de sonreír. Parecía emocionada. Apresuró sus últimos pasos y cuando llegó a la terraza todos se giraron a verla. Walt tenía razón, pensó Anubis. Sadie era tan vivaz y llena de energía que era imposible no notarla, no quererla. Su cara se iluminó aún más cuando lo vio a él.<br/>—El cachorro se mueve —soltó. <br/>Fue como si el corazón de Anubis se detuviera, y sintió que aquel momento no se comparaba con nada que hubiese vivido en toda su existencia, en tales largos años… Sadie se vio rodeada de gente haciéndole preguntas, queriendo sentir el movimiento. Él mismo llegó hasta ella, la abrazó y la sostuvo con cariño. Deslizó su mano a través de su camiseta… y ahí estaba. Un movimiento. Un latido. ¿Cómo podía amar tanto? Él había visto al mundo nacer y hacerse viejo, había visto millones de vidas humanas pasar, pero Sadie Kane lo hacía sentirse vivo. </p><p>Sadie estaba encantada de que todos se hubieran puesto tan contentos con las noticias, pero no podía negar que había ansiado un momento a solas con Anubis. Cuando por fin hubo oportunidad, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó arriba, hasta el techo. El viento de Brooklyn hacía que su cabello se sacudiera, pero se sentaron ahí un momento. Sin embargo, Anubis estaba inusualmente callado. Sadie se giró para mirarlo. <br/>—¿Está todo bien, Anubis? —preguntó. <br/>Él suspiró. <br/>—Todo bien, Sades —contestó, y luego metió la mano en el bolsillo de los jeans. Cuando la sacó, tomó la muñeca de Sadie y mientras lo envolvía ella distinguió algo metálico. Un brazalete. Era uno de esos a los que puedes añadirle colgantes, y ya tenía varios, símbolos y jeroglíficos, el ojo de Horus, un anj, un símbolo de cuernos que Sadie sabía que hacía referencia a Hathor, y dos figuritas que le sacaron una sonrisa en cuanto las vio, inconfundiblemente eran un Bes y una Tauret pequeñitos. —Es un amuleto de protección, en Egipto siempre se usaban cuando una mujer estaba esperando un hijo. Te… te dará protección. <br/>Parecía avergonzadísimo, cosa que no dejaba de sorprender a Sadie, como si esperara que ella le rechazara el regalo. En vez de eso, se lanzó hacia él y lo besó. El deseo se encendió en su vientre, y los labios de Anubis eran cálidos y suaves. Él se relajó bajo su toque, la sostuvo con firmeza. Sadie suspiró de amor y placer. <br/>—Me encanta, gracias —le dijo. Luego recordó una cosa y no pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de picardía. A veces era muy divertido verlo ponerse nervioso. —Oye, hay que decírselo a mis padres. <br/>Anubis se sonrojó y la miró de forma acusadora. <br/>—Un día de estos vas a matarme, Sadie Kane, si no lo hace primero tu padre. <br/>—Pero si eres inmortal… <br/>—Exactamente. </p><p>Sadie no había visitado la Sala del Juicio en casi tres meses. Carter y ella solían cenar con sus padres algunas veces, pero una cosa u otra los había mantenido ocupados. Recordó la última cena que habían tenido. Se había sentido incómoda porque su madre había comenzado a preguntar si no tenía novio, ya que había pasado bastante tiempo desde lo de Walt. Desde su experiencia con la Pluma de la Verdad, a Sadie no le gustaba mentir, pero tampoco podía decir la verdad. Quizá su madre lo había preguntado porque tenía alguna sospecha; Sadie había estado triste y pensativa un tiempo, con el alma muy adolorida. Cansada de ocultarse, cansada de sentir que aquel amor tan puro estaba equivocado. <br/>Tenía que admitir que sentía algo de miedo. Sabía que era joven para ser madre, y que los dioses no estarían nada contentos. Sabía que podía perder a Anubis para siempre, y eso la destrozaría. Sadie había sido siempre intuitiva, arrojada y actuaba con el corazón. Así era como amaba también: antes había tenido miedo de lo que sentía por Anubis. Le había entregado su corazón y su amor a un dios egipcio sin pensárselo dos veces, su corazón entero, no se había dejado nada. ¿A quién no le asustaría eso? <br/>Y ahora estaba ahí, con su hijo en el vientre. <br/>Su madre estaba sentada junto a su padre, como si los hubieran estado esperando. Sadie entrevió la sorpresa de Julius al verla ahí con Anubis, y los ojos de su madre se abrieron un poco, e inmediatamente compuso una sonrisa misteriosa. Sadie la vio a los ojos y sintió una conexión profunda y tiernísima. Ella lo sabía. Eso fue lo que le dio el coraje para caminar y abrazar a su padre a modo de saludo. <br/>—Sadie, cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Anubis, ¿ella te pidió que la trajeras? —preguntó su padre, desconcertado. <br/>—Lord Osiris —dijo Anubis, calmado y respetuoso—en realidad hemos venido a hablar con ustedes. <br/>El corazón le palpitaba a Sadie a mil kilómetros por hora. La sangre se le fue a la cabeza, y de repente no pudo pensar. Su padre se puso tenso. Sadie se acercó a su madre. Ella formó unas palabras con sus labios, de forma que sólo Sadie la vio, y ella habría sabido lo que quería decirle incluso de no haberle entendido. “Sé valiente.”<br/>—¿Hablar con nosotros? Explícate, Anubis. <br/>Sadie tomó una respiración profunda y regresó al lado de Anubis. Se atrevió a deslizar sus dedos entre los suyos, a lo que su padre entrecerró los ojos. Entonces Anubis la acercó a él, la sostuvo con firmeza y le dio una mirada que decía miles de cosas, cuánto la amaba, que iban a estar bien, que él era de ella, que él no se iba, que sin importar nada él ya no se iba…<br/>Sadie vio a su padre directo a los ojos. A su padre, solamente. Por un momento, se olvidó de que era un dios, que estaba en la Duat, y lo vio sólo como Julius Kane. <br/>—Papá, mamá, estoy embarazada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sadie no sabía qué estaba esperando, pero definitivamente no era la mirada desilusión que cruzó el semblante de su padre. Por un momento, al ver el apoyo de su madre, había surgido en su pecho la esperanza de que se alegrarían. Había esperado enojo, decepción, regaños o la más completa de las felicidades. Pero había tal desazón en los ojos de su padre que ella retrocedió algunos pasos, herida. Se aferró a la mano de Anubis en la suya. Tenía que haber algo sólido en el mundo. Tenía que existir algo a lo que pudiera aferrarse. <br/>Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que su madre se adelantara, le pusiera una mano en la mejilla y le sonriera. <br/>—Es… maravilloso, Sadie y Anubis. Sorpresivo y peligroso, pero al fin y al cabo un regalo. ¿Cómo lo llevas con la universidad? ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? <br/>Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero en el segundo antes de que le saliera la voz descubrió que si lo hacía se iba a poner a llorar. Anubis advirtió su shock y trató de contestar de forma amable las preguntas de Ruby. Sadie no podía apartar la mirada de su padre. <br/>Él se había cruzado de brazos y se había sentado en el trono de Osiris, luciendo abatido. Rehuyó su mirada. Ella se acercó. <br/>—Papá… di algo.<br/>Julius Kane la miró. Sadie recordaba lo que Carter solía contarle sobre él, porque ella había tenido tan poco tiempo para experimentarlo de primera mano. “Papá es severo, pero justo”, había dicho Carter. Y Sadie siempre le creyó. ¿Lo había traicionado? ¿Lo había herido al mentirle? Había sido la única forma…<br/>—Ya eres responsable de tus acciones, y Anubis también. Los dos sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo. Habrá consecuencias, eso te lo aseguro. No es por mí por quien debes temer, pero tampoco puedo interceder por ti. Ahora será mejor que Anubis te lleve a casa, cariño. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer. —No había dureza en su voz, sino que era suave. Pero Sadie habría preferido que le gritase, porque en ese momento creyó que se le había roto el corazón, y sintió más que nunca la absoluta necesidad de proteger al cachorro. Ni siquiera sabía de qué. No era que Julius fuera a hacerle daño. La forma en la que la había llamado cariño le hacía saber que existía en su corazón el amor puro e inquebrantable de un padre, pero que de alguna manera ella había traicionado aquello.<br/>—Sades…—escuchó la voz suave de Anubis. Ella se obligó a retroceder y volver a su lado. Su corazón se calmó bajo su toque. —Es hora de irnos. Te llevaré a casa. <br/>—Vuelve pronto, Sadie —dijo su madre bajando la voz y alejándose un poco, de forma que su padre no fuera capaz de oírlas. —Dale tiempo a tu padre. Sabes cómo es… pero yo estoy feliz. Será el niño más hermoso del mundo, con ustedes dos como padres. —La miró con amor y también le dio a Anubis una mirada llena de cariño. —Todo estará bien.<br/>Después de eso, se fueron. Sadie no supo cómo volvieron a la Casa de Brooklyn, no registró prácticamente nada en su mente, salvo la presencia de Anubis. Se había sentido entumecida, pero el sentimiento se esfumó cuando llegaron a la sala de estar de la casa. Como siempre, estaba llena de gente. El entumecimiento fue reemplazado poco a poco por otra cosa, algo que no sabría cómo nombrar. <br/>—Sadie, Anubis. ¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Carter cuando los vio. Sólo a él y a Zia les habían dicho a dónde iban. <br/>—Bueno… —comenzó Anubis, y Sadie volvió a ver la habitual melancolía en sus ojos. No podía creer que estuviera triste otra vez. ¿Había sido todo aquello un error? ¿El cachorro era…? Gimoteó de desesperación y se dio cuenta de que estaba lloriqueando en la sala. ¿Es que no podían simplemente haberse puesto felices? ¿Era mucho pedir? Sabían que ella merecía esto, ¡lo sabían! Y aún así… <br/>Subió las escaleras hecha un rayo, corriendo como si pudiera alejarse de la mirada desilusionada de su padre. Escuchó a Anubis llamarla, y luego comenzar a explicar a Carter y Zia lo que había sucedido. Abrió la puerta de su habitación de un golpe y se tiró sobre la cama. Hacía años que no lloraba así, como una niña que acaba de discutir con su padre. El sentimiento que había reemplazado al entumecimiento era como lo que había sentido cuando la dejaron con los abuelos, como lo que sentía cada vez que terminaba el día de visita y su padre y Carter se iban otros seis meses a pasear por el mundo, y siempre la dejaban atrás, como si ella no… como si no fuera suficiente. <br/>—¿Sadie? <br/>Había esperado que Anubis o Carter fueran a tranquilizarla, pero su corazón brincó con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Zia. Al parecer Zia sabía que no estaba en condiciones de decir “adelante”, así que entró a la habitación. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y Sadie se abrazó a ella, sin dejar de sollozar. No podía parar, aunque quería. <br/>—Carter y Anubis están abajo, les dije que vendría a verte. <br/>Zia acarició su cabello y la dejó llorar, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien y que pronto su padre también estaría feliz. <br/>—¿Cómo lo sabes? —gimoteó Sadie—. Debiste ver la expresión en sus ojos, Zia. Casi estuve segura de que, de cualquier forma, no se habría esperado más de mí. Nunca fui perfecta como Carter, y a menudo solía regañarme cuando lo visitábamos. Lo traicioné. <br/>Zia suspiró. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaron con un poco de diversión, pero también cariño. <br/>—Porque es tu padre, Sadie. No importa lo que hagas, aunque sea la peor de las cosas…él todavía te amará igual, o incluso más. Lo descubrirás tú misma, con tu cachorro. <br/>Sadie se irguió un poco. Había logrado dejar de sollozar, pero aún se le escapaban las lágrimas. <br/>—Hablas como si lo entendieras. Y tú… creí, cuando se lo dije a Carter, que también ibas a regañarme. No lo hiciste. <br/>Zia suspiró. De pronto se le llenó la cara de dolor y tristeza. Se mordió el labio. Sadie no sabía qué le pasaba, pero intuyó que había tocado una fibra sensible. <br/>—Mira, Sadie… lo que voy a contarte, tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a Carter. Lo haré yo, cuando sea el momento. <br/>—Te lo prometo, Zia.<br/>Zia se removió incómoda sobre la cama, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo una vez más. Luego miró a Sadie con determinación. <br/>—Sadie, yo… hace tres años estuve embarazada. Carter estaba por terminar la universidad, y todavía no estábamos casados. Yo estaba muy feliz, confundida, pero feliz. Sin embargo, sabía que había algo mal. No se lo dije a tu hermano, quería que pasara más tiempo, estar segura, y quería lidiar con todas las emociones que sentía. Carter y tú tuvieron que viajar a Egipto dos semanas, ¿recuerdas? —Sadie asintió. —Había planeado decírselo cuando regresaran, pero dos días después de que se fueran yo… tenía como tres semanas, así que no fue tan doloroso. Un día estaba embarazada y al otro día ya no. No lo podía entender. Sé que no debería seguir doliendo. Es decir, no hubo felicitaciones, ni cunas o juguetes, pero yo… <br/>Sadie la tomó la mano y le dio un apretón. <br/>—Lo amabas más que a nada, desde el momento en que supiste que estaba adentro de ti, y eso ya no cambió. Va a doler toda la vida, Zia, pero eso está bien. Significa que importó. <br/>Zia logró formar una sonrisa, pero también se derramaban lágrimas en sus ojos. Se acurrucaron juntas y lloraron hasta que ya no hubo otra lágrima que soltar. </p><p>A Sadie le habría encantado decir que hablar y lloriquear con Zia había sido más que suficiente para apaciguar el dolor, pero no era así. Cuando Zia se fue, Anubis se quedó con Sadie un rato en la habitación, abrazándola, diciéndole que la quería más que a nada en el mundo. Eso la había hecho sentir bien, pero cuando él se fue, volvieron los pensamientos terribles de Sadie. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto, o había sido todo aquello producto de otra de sus impulsividades? ¿Y si el cachorro creía que no era buena madre? ¿y si nadie creía que era buena madre y Anubis tenía que alejar al cachorro para protegerlo de ella? En el momento en que llegó ese pensamiento Sadie supo que estaba volviéndose loca, y decidió dormir. <br/>Dormir no mejoró las cosas. Durante la semana siguiente sufrió pesadillas en las que su padre le decía lo decepcionado que estaba de ella, y luego Shu aparecía y le decía que era la peor madre que hubiera pisado jamás la Tierra porque no había sido bendecida por Isis, después Sadie quería gritar, aullar que aquello era mentira, que ella amaba a su cachorro más que a nada, más que a nada en todo el maldito universo, y que ella haría lo que fuera por él…<br/>No le contó de sus pesadillas a nadie, pero el sentimiento se fue instalando en su corazón, generándole dudas. Sus antojos aumentaron y comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo sola en el tejado de la Casa de Brooklyn, comiendo helado de fresa mientras lloriqueaba. <br/>Un día por la tarde fue cuando Anubis la encontró así. El viento fluía en el cielo, que estaba despejado, y ella escuchó pasos en la escalera que daba al lugar donde estaba, así que trató de limpiarse las lágrimas, a pesar de saber que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Anubis alzó una ceja cuando la vio, y Sadie desvió la mirada, avergonzada. <br/>—Sades, ¿estás bien? ¿qué tienes? —él la levantó del piso con suavidad. Sadie se dejó caer en sus brazos. <br/>—Estoy bien, Anubis. Estamos bien. —Suspiró. —No sabía que vendrías. <br/>Anubis le besó la cara. <br/>—Vine apenas tuve un tiempo libre. ¿Estabas llorando?<br/>Sadie tomó su bote de helado de nuevo y ambos se sentaron a comer. El viento secó la cara de Sadie, y cuando miró a Anubis (Dioses sagrados, seguía siendo tan guapo) su corazón se aceleró como siempre, y el cachorro se movió. Al parecer era muy sensible a la forma en que su madre se derretía al ver a su padre. Sadie quiso sonreír.<br/>—Estaba, de hecho. Al parecer esto es lo único que sé hacer ahora: lloriquear mientras como helado, al cachorro parece gustarle. —Sabía que estaba dejando escapar su frustración en sus palabras, por lo que se sintió culpable. Pero quería que él la sostuviera. —Ah, y suspender Historia del Antiguo Egipto, lo cual es tu culpa, por cierto. <br/>Anubis la miró desconcertado. <br/>—¿Reprobaste Historia del Antiguo Egipto? ¿Y cómo podría eso ser mi culpa?<br/>Sadie se sonrojó, deseando haber pensado antes de hablar. Por supuesto que él no tenía por qué enterarse precisamente de ese incidente. <br/>—No te lo voy a decir. <br/>—Por favor.<br/>—¡Oh, está bien, por el amor de Ra! En el examen… había que interpretar una estela funeraria y… <br/>—¿Era difícil interpretarla? Pero te he visto leer jeroglíficos con más facilidad con la que haces sumas.<br/>—¡Pero había una imagen tuya y me distraje! Arg. ¿Por qué me haces decirlo? —Sadie se enfurruñó, roja hasta las orejas. Su cara se sentía cálida por la vergüenza. Entonces Anubis comenzó a reírse, y aquello la irritó y la hizo querer plantarle mil besos al mismo tiempo. Eligió darle un puñetazo. Luego bailaron mientras atardecía, cuando las estrellas salieron, y el corazón de Sadie se aligeró un poco.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>